This invention relates to a programmable calculator, and more particularly to an improvement in the programmable calculator which provides easy and prompt check-up and correction of programs introduced and stored therein.
An improved programmable calculator has been proposed by the applicant of this application as fully disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 103,342/1978, which has means for delivering verbal indications of stored programs step-by-step for checkup of the stored programs. With the conventional programmable calculator having a display for providing sequentially a visual indication of stored programs, it is time- and labor-consuming for the operator to check step-by-step, the stored programs while looking alternately at the visual indications and his drawn program sheets. The programmable calculator as disclosed in the above-referenced publication, on the other hand, allows the operator to audibly confirm the contents of the introduced programs, thus eliminating the need to look alternately at visual indications and his program sheet. This enables the operator only to look at his program sheet and thus increases the ease by which the stored programs are checked.